


Stockholmsyndrom

by Blumenkroenchen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Mental Instability, Mild Abuse, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Stockholm Syndrome, at last I hope so, cannibalism but it's not a major point in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 11:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10244582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkroenchen/pseuds/Blumenkroenchen
Summary: Rachel just wanted to spend a quite night with her boyfriend but he wanted to impress his friend. And suddenly Rachel found herself being part of the Bakerfamily..._So my english version to my fanfiction. I really try my best to translate it correct but I'm no native english speaker so please forgive me my mistakes. It's also not a direct translation. some parts are just a bit different but the story is still the same.





	

Rachel lifted her head to look at the Building in front of her. In front of her standing the big, grayish house. The Garden looked scruffy and the pale moonlight and the branches of the trees around it made it look more creepier. She swallowed nervously and was actually grateful for the heavy Irongate between her and the house. But the loud rustle of the iron chains lets her jolt. 

"What are you doing?" she asked in panic when Chris took his hands off the chains. Her Boyfriend looked at her sulkily. "I thought it would open up. I mean, look at it, it's old and all that rust." she shrugged his shoulders. "I need to lift you over the gate. Come on." "What?" she didn't know why she whispered, she just thought it would be dangerous if someone would hear them. "I'll go not a single step near that creepy house. Can I just not took a photo with you and the house in the background?"

Chris face turned more and more sulky. "My friend will think I'm a coward! Do you really want this?" Rachel got a headache. How, how on earth could she live with him like that? "Chris you're 23 years old. Aren't you guys not a bit too old for courage tests? And shouldn't a future lawyer knows, that that's what he want's to do is a fuckin' burglary?"  
Chris crossed his arms like a spoiled child, turned around and started to climb over the gate. Rachel observed his action closely. She was angry that he was such an idiot, but also impressed how he was able to climb the gate. When Chris was on top of the gate, he closed his eyes and jumped on the other site. He tapped on his clothes to clean it from imaginary dust before he turned around to Rachel. 

"Then you'll need to wait here I guess." Rachel jolted and look nervously around. It was not, that she was afraid of the dark, she actually didn't care, but when you're in a swamp in the night you would get a bit paranoid too. She just had two choices: to wait outside in the dark, scary swamp, alone. Or to attempt a Burglary with her boyfriend.  
She hated it, but in the end, her fear won over her mind. "Help me to get over." Rachel avoided the Chris' glare and crossed the arms. She hated it to lose. She hated to feel fear. Hopefully the girls she would end up in prison with would be friendly to her.  
Chris grinned wide. "I promise we will be out in 10, maybe 20 minutes."  
Sadly took it already 10 minutes until Chris found a window they could slip throw in the house.

"I'll shot the photo." Rachel said, but Chris already wandered around. He was curious like a little child. "How about we just took something along? I mean, look at all this trash. Nobody would miss it." he kicked on an empty box in the corner of the corridor. "Chris? What the hell? Stealing?!" she put her arms above her head. She couldn't believe that she was a couple with this idiot. 

Chris laugh and grabbed a frame off the dresser next to him. Rachel grabbed it quick and put it back on the dresser. "We will take nothing along! I'll take that fuckin' photo and then we will leave! It's.. It's creepy in here..." Chris mumbled and handed Rachel his phone. "But use the flashlight. It's so dark in here." Rachel opened the camera app, but out of the sudden her boyfriend jumped up and walked to the large double door next to him. 

"But first we will look around a bit. I mean. I still want a proper pic of me when it already took so many times to get in here." Rachel followed him even if a sick feeling crawled inside her stomach. In the middle of the Room was a small table with empty bottles and piles of trash. Under all that you could hear the low vibrating of a fan. Wait, what? 

"Chris!" Rachel grabbed her boyfriends hand. "The fan. It's running." Chris laugh. "Really? Where?" "Chris that's not funny. People are living here. Jesus, Chris, we literally commit a burglary!" Chris turned the fan off and looked curiously around. "Did you look around in here? It's a fuckin' dump. No human could live in here. And the Bakers are missing for almost three years. Don't piss yourself."  
"Chris, please just leave already. I'm not in the mood to get in trouble with my parents just because I broke in with you in some weird ass horrorhouse." Chris sighed. "Then just take the photo. You're really ruining the fun. Do you know that?" Ruining the fun he said. She grabbed his phone out of her pocket. Wasn't she the one who always need to help him out of trouble just because he was an idiot?  
"Okay." she opened the app. "Please smile, but not too dumb." She focused the object on Chris, who grinned wide at the camera. Rachel giggled. Her finger slightly touched the button on the display when she saw a person behind Chris. They lifted the arm above their head and let an axe split Chris' head in two. Rachels mouth was opened in shock. Chris' blood was flowing above her face. Her hands were trembling just like her legs.  
Scared she watched how the person pulled the axe out of Chris' head. Their mouth was a creepy smile, one of that you usually just see in horror movies. She didn't think about her next action, she just ran away. Fast she climbed the stairs, opened fast a door and ran through it. Behind herself, she could slow, heavy steps on the wooden stairs. "Didn't your parents teach you not to go into strangers' houses?" The deep voice of the man echoed in her head and let her jolt.

She grabbed the handle of the first door in her sign. She opened it, but just saw a bathroom. She wanted to turn, but the heavy steps were coming near. Quick she stepped into the messy bathroom and hide behind the door. Maybe he wouldn't see her. Nobody opened the door. 

Rachel breath was heavy and her heart was beating way too fast. She put her face in her hands and started to cry. "Oh god Chris..." she whimpered. That must be a joke. It must be a god damn joke. Any minute, Chris would jump out of the next corner with that dickhead Taylor, yell 'GOT YOU". Yeah, and she would already, break up with him. This idiot, childish..- But nobody came. "Chris.." she grinned her teeth. "Chris comes out! You're a total asshole!" Too loud, she was too loud. Not good. Her head was spinning, she didn't want to die. Not like him. Not like Chris. 

"Do you want to be part of my family?"

Rachel lifted her head when a cold hand touched hers. In front of her stand a little girl, her skin was very light on Rachels light brown hand. Not just white, pale. Gray. And so cold. Her hair looked somehow wet. "I don't like my other sister." the little girl tilted her head a bit. "What do you say?" Rachel swallowed. Maybe that would save her life...? She nods. "Just let me live..." After that everything around her turned pitch black and all she felt was the light pain in her head when she hit the ground.


End file.
